Peace in Ohu sequel
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Orion wants to show Izou his special place... Orion x Izou, Kyoushiro x Weed. Mentions of Mpreg.


Orion x Izou one-shot

(Sequel to Peace of Ohu. Mpreg and Yaoi warning)

"Hey dad!" yelled the young Orion.

Orion saw his dad asleep next to his mother Weed. He got annoyed and jumped over some other dogs and reached them.

"Dad! Wake up!" he whined. He tugged on Kyoushiro's ear, and then when that did not work, began jumping on his body. Kyoushiro stirred,

"Before morning, he's your son dear." said Weed. Kyoushiro sighed, "What do you want, Orion?" he asked his son. Orion pouted, "You promised you'd take me to go see Izou!" he said. Kyoushiro got up the two walked outside. Orion was born three months after Lucy had kidnapped Weed. When Akame had found out the leader of Ohu was pregnant, everyone was surprised. Male pregnancies were rather uncommon, at least in Ohu that is.

Kyoushiro was shocked by this and fainted. When he woke up, Weed smiled at him. After that, he grew used to the fact he was going to be a father.

When Orion and his siblings were born, he was thrilled. Orion had his father's reckless and rude attitude. But he had his mother's kindness.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So this is where Akakabuto made his castle?" said Orion. Kyoushiro nodded, "Yes, this is where your grandfather killed him with the Battouga." he said. "Cool!" said Orion's sister, Bellatrix.

Orion's siblings had been brought along with him to play with Izou's pups. Izou's mate had died a year ago and his pups were almost a year old.

"Dad?" asked Sirius. Kyoushiro looked down at his children. "Yes, what do you four want now?" he asked. Rigel smiled, "While we're going to see Izou, can you tell us how you met mom?" he said cheerfully.

Kyoushiro smirked, "You really want to know? Okay then I'll tell you…"

"_Hey you the hell are you? Can't you see that I'm busy dealing with this child-beater?" he said. Weed looked at Kyoushiro, "Violence is wrong when you can talk things out." he said._

"We met at my birthplace Shiga. Your mother was on a mission to gather soldiers for his army to defeat Hougen. He was looking for me after one of his friends told him." said Kyoushiro. Orion looked at his father in awe, "Really? He was a soldier like you?" he said excitedly. Kyoushiro nodded, "Yes, after we fought, I joined his army." he said as they walked.

When they arrived at where Izou and his family lived, which was not too far from Gajou, Kyoushiro alerted them. Saburo walked outside, "Hey, my son wanted to visit Izou. Is it okay if we came inside?" he asked. Saburo nodded and the three walked inside the cave…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Orion had made friends with Hiro and Reika's pups, but he had also made friends with Izou, Kisaragi's son. Izou and Orion became quick friends despite their age difference. Izou had taken the little pup under his wing and taught him everything about him and his family.

"Hey Izou!" said the little Akita mix. Izou turned to see his best friend, who was almost a year old.

"Hey, what's up Orion?" he asked. Orion smiled, "I wanted to go into the forest with you alone! I have something planned and I also wanted to show you something cool!" he said. Izou got up from his bed and walked over, "What is it you want to show me?" he whispered. "I'll tell you when we're alone, okay?" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"This place…isn't this where you were born, Orion?" asked Izou as they walked into the forest. Orion nodded, "Yeah, my mother was on a peace mission when he went into labor." he pointed at a tree trunk, "Right there, that's where I was born." he said. Izou looked at the stump, "There are flowers here." he commented. Orion nodded, "Bellatrix planted them their herself." he said.

A while later…

"Uh, I think it's raining?" said Orion when he felt a droplet hit his small head. Izou looked up at the sky, "Why don't we head over there?" he said walking over to an open tree trunk.

The two ran under some bushes as the rain began pelting harder. Orion shook the water off of him. "Well, this is a fine mess, it's gonna take us forever for us two to get home…" said Orion. He shivered, "I'm cold." he said. Izou pulled him closer. "Warmer?" he asked.

Orion snuggled closer, "…Yeah thanks." he said. The two stayed there while the rain poured outside…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"I'm sorry Kyoushiro and Leader, we didn't know it would be raining that day. We're sorry to have worried you both." said Izou apologizing. Weed smiled, "It is fine, but don't worry us like that, you two." he said. Kyoushiro went inside and Weed followed. Orion turned to face Izou, "Thanks for keeping me warm that night." he said. izou smiled, "It was nothing Orion." he replied. Orion leaned closer and kissed Iozu on his muzzle, making Izou blush, "See you soon!" said Orion as he went inside.

Izou blinked, then put hid paw on his muzzle where Orion kissed him, "…So he loves me, does he?" he blushed smiling. He smirked, and then left…


End file.
